Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika
right|350px Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika (kurz: USA) waren eine Vorkriegsrepublik und eine der letzten großen Volkswirtschaften während der Ressourcenkriege. Obwohl der Staat im Großen Krieg fast vollkommen zerstört wurde, versuchen viele Überlebende und Nachkriegs-Fraktionen die Republik nach altem Vorbild wieder aufzubauen. Großes Interesse daran haben vor allem die Republik Neukalifornien und die Enklave, die Überreste der Vorkriegs-Regierung. Die amerikanischen Commonwealths Im Fallout Universum hatten die Vereinigten Staaten vor dem Großen Krieg im Jahre 2077 neben den lokalen Volksvertretungen der Bundesstaaten und der Bundesregierung eine mittlere Regierungsebene. Das Land wurde in den Jahren nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg neu strukturiert und in 13 Commonwealths (deutsch: Gemeinwesen, Gemeinschaften) aufgeteilt. Vor der Virgo II-''Mission wurde die Flagge der Vereinigten Staaten geändert, um so die neue politische Realität zu widerspiegeln. Dementsprechend hat die neue Flagge dreizehn Sterne anstatt fünfzig (in der Mitte einen großen Stern, um das Kolumbien (Columbia) Commonwealth, die Bundesregierung und die Nation als Ganzes darzustellen, umgeben von zwölf kleineren Sternen in einem Kreis, die die restlichen Commonwealths darstellen). Durch die Annexion Kanadas kam ein weiterer Stern dazu, um Kanada zu repräsentieren. Man erhoffte sich von der neuen Aufteilung des Landes, dass die Staaten von gemeinsamen regionalen Anliegen profitieren würden. Das wahre Resultat war jedoch, dass sich die politischen Spannungen innerhalb der amerikanischen Regierung verschärften. Die dreizehn amerikanischen Commonwealths bestanden aus mehreren Staaten. 600px|right|Die 13 Commonwealths Kanada Es ist unbekannt wie sich dort die Commonwealths aufteilten oder ob sich überhaupt etwas nach der Annektierung im Jahr 2076 änderte. Es ist möglich, dass Kanada unter militärischer Gewalt war, bis zu seiner Annexion. Da Kanada eine kleine Bevölkerung hatte, ist es möglich dass Kanada ein eigenes, großes Commonwealth war. Mexiko Die Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten eroberten Mexiko im Jahre 2051 um es zu besetzen/annektieren, da sie an den Ölfirmen interessiert waren. Es kam allerdings nie zu einer vollständigen Annexion Mexikos. Die Bundesregierung thumb|250px|Ein US- Soldat in Powerrüstung vor der amerikanischen Flagge Die Vorkriegsregierung der Vereinigten Staaten war nicht allzu verschieden mit der vom Amerika des 21. Jahrhunderts in unserem eigenen Universum, wenn auch mit kleinen Unterschieden. Agenturen der Regierung welche in den Spielen erwähnt werden, sind das War Department und das Department of Defense, sie waren für die Überwachung der Entwicklung verschiedener militärischer Forschungsprojekte verantwortlich, von HERMES bis West Teks Powerrüstung T-51b. Andere Bundesbehörden die in den Spiele erwähnt werden: das Department of Energy (Wasser und Strom), das Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Unamerican activate Force, Secret Service, Amt für Alkohol, Drogen, Tabak, Schusswaffen und Laser und der United States Space Administration. thumb|250px|Propagandaposter der Enklave Die Mitglieder der Enklave nahmen die Idee eines nuklearen Krieges einerseits begeistert auf, wussten aber auf der anderen Seite, dass die einfache Bevölkerung das nicht überleben konnte. Sie glauben, dass solange die "wichtigen Personen" der Vereinigten Staaten überleben würden könnten sie sich schnell zusammenfinden und den Kommunismus ein für alle male auslöschen. Obwohl sie technisch gesehen kein Teil der Enklave waren, haben viele mächtige Firmen von den Handlungen der Enklave profitiert und ihre Forschungsergebnisse wurden während des nuklearem Feuersturms 2077 geschützt. Im Jahr 2073, als das globale Rennen um die Ausbeutung der letzten verfügbaren fossilen Brennstoffe seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, gelang es den Vereinigten Staaten, Anspruch auf die letzte bekannte Quelle von Rohöl geltend zu machen, die sich tausende Meter unter der Oberfläche des Pazifischen Ozeans befand. Poseidon Energy wurde damit beauftragt, eine Ölplattform zu bauen und das Öl zu fördern. Doch schon bald gingen die Ölreserven zur Neige und Poseidon verließ die Ölplattform. In 2077, with total nuclear war imminent, the President of the United States and a number of other American government officials left their posts in Washington, D.C. to take refuge in a number of secret locations around the world. Among them was the Ölbohrinsel Poseidon off the coast of California. Here, the President himself set up a secret base from which the United States could continue to exist and wage war on China, with the eventual goal of retaking the continental United States from its post-atomic state. From 2077 on, the remnant of the American government surviving on this oilrig started to openly call itself the Enclave. In dialogue with Arcade Gannon, in ''Fallout New Vegas, it is revealed that after the Fall of the Oil Rig, the NCR eventually overran Navarro. This caused all Enclave forces in the West to scatter to the east. Furthermore, with the destruction of Raven Rock and Adams Air Force base, unless there are other bases (Chicago is mentioned in the audio logs during Mein lieber ED-E), for the time being, the Enclave is effectively crippled. The Enclave mostly continued the pre-War American government, making alterations to fit their smaller size and increase the fluidity of operations. Some new departments that were established after the Great War included the Atomic Energy Commission and the Chemical Corps. Geschichte Pre-Great War thumb|250px|US Benzinpreise im Jahr 2077 (pro Gallone): Normal - $7450.99 Premium - $8500.99 Ever since the end of World War II in 1945, the United States in the Fallout universe had sought to become the sole remaining superpower in the world, aiming to control the globe's major energy resources and influence the direction of life in other nations. In the twenty-first century, this trend became even more apparent, because, as the Ressourcenkrieg raged between the European Commonwealth and the oil-rich states of the Middle East, and as the Vereinte Nationen disbanded in acrimony, the United States found itself with no real rival on the global scene, except the Volksrepublik China, which had become the second largest economy in the world. However, the energy crisis of the mid-twenty-first century hit the United States harder than expected, coupled with the outbreak of the Neue Pest in 2053. In 2054, a nuclear exchange in the Middle East prompted the American government to establish Project Safehouse, which was intended to create 122 underground shelters that would save a select portion of American society from the ravages of nuclear war or an unstoppable global pandemic. Five years later, in 2059, in order to protect its Alaskan oil interests, the United States established the Anchorage Front Line, to defend its stockpiles of oil from potential invaders. In 2060, as stockpiles of oil ran dry and the last underground reservoirs of petroleum emptied, the American economy ground to a halt. People stopped traveling by car and the political pressure to research alternative sources of energy increased enormously. To maintain its status as a superpower in spite of the crisis, the United States expanded the size of its military and commissioned a government defense contractor, West Tek to create powered infantry armor, which was intended to replace tanks on the battlefield. This project eventually proved to be the salvation of American industry, and, in the summer of 2066, the first crude nuclear fusion cell was developed as part of this research effort and was then adopted to civilian needs. This fact, coupled with American unwillingness to share the world's last untapped oil field in the Pacific Ocean with other energy-starved nations, prompted China to declare open war against the United States and invade Alaska in 2066, initiating the Sino-American War. The initial Chinese campaign was successful, but soon, Chinese and American soldiers found themselves bogged down in a war of attrition, with both sides unable to gain any sort of meaningful advantage over the other. Even the mighty American T-45d Powerrüstung units did not tip the scales, as China's Roter Dragoner units rampaged behind American lines, disrupting the U.S. Army's logistics and transport. The United States' northern neighbor, Canada, proved unwilling to accept the increasingly aggressive behavior of the United States as it fought to repel the Chinese invasion. Faced with almost open hostility and the threat of military action, Ottawa relented, allowing American troops and aircraft to pass freely through its territory. This led directly to the annexation of Canada by the United States in 2076. War and the energy crisis took a toll on American citizens. Together with the development of the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) being leaked to the mainstream news, 400 million citizens became increasingly restless as the global and national situation deteriorated, throwing the country into turmoil. The U.S. Army was deployed into major American urban centers to contain riots in the year just before the Great War, leading to the American Army firing on its own citizens in certain circumstances. All these events became meaningless in 2077, as the atomic holocaust wiped the slate clean, engulfing the world in flames and destroying human civilization as we know it. Post-War America However, as fate would have it, humanity survived the atomic catastrophe. Even the American federal government managed to survive and became the Enclave, the only known remnant of the pre-War government. Surviving American citizens, particularly in what had once been the state of California, soon started rebuilding and eventually established the New California Republic. The USA will be habitable by 2377, as stated in the Vault 101 PA System. The Flag The United States of the Fallout timeline, at least since the formation of the thirteen American commonwealths in the mid-twentieth century, uses a flag with either 12 or 13 stars in a circle, with one large central star. Although Fallout 3's final version of 12 stars surrounding a 13th most closely resembles an obscure flag known as the Cowpens Flag, the flag with a circle of stars referenced by Fallout's opening cinematic is the considerably better known 'Betsy Ross' Flag. A flag with 13 stars and stripes, one for each of the original U.S. states, was mandated by the Second Continental Congress' Flag Resolution of 1777. As states were added to the Union, more stars were successively added to the flag until the flag of 50 stars was created in 1960. The Cowpens was an American Revolutionary War-era flag used in the Battle of Cowpens, South Carolina in 1781 that resulted in one of the major victories of the young nation over its British mother country. The only difference between the Cowpens and Fallout flags is a much enlarged middle star used on the American flag in the Fallout universe, probably to represent the nation as a whole. Vorkommen Die Vereinigte Staaten kommen in allen ''Fallout'' Spielen vor. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|250px|Red's "correction". The initial idea of dividing the country into thirteen zones came from Leonard Boyarsky during the development of Fallout. In Fallout Bible 8 Tim Cain reported that Leon said he used that flag because it looked cool and he didn't want to use a standard U.S. flag with 50 stars. Eventually he planned to make up something about 13 super-states or something, but he never did. It was further elaborated upon by J.E. Sawyer, who broke up the U.S. into Commonwealths. There is much misunderstanding about the number of stars on the flag and the corresponding zones, because not all of them are actually visible in the only available picture depicting it. Chris Avellone stated that there are 13 of them in Fallout Bible 8. He was "corrected" by Red, who sent him the picture with the location of 11 stars marked. In 2005, J. E. Sawyer tried to clarify the issue by saying that according to Tramell Ray Isaac, who rendered the intro cinematic for Fallout said that they just took the old colonial flag with 13 stars in a circle and added a new star in the middle. Sawyer's explanation was widely accepted until 2008, when Bethesda Softworks released Fallout 3, which features a flag with 12 stars in a circle and one in the middle, which is currently the only version of the flag fully seen in a released game. Galerie USRecruitementPoster.png USRecruitementBilboard.png USCouragePoster.png USWarBond.png CivilDefensePoster.png USStopRedMenace.png CivilDefenseChildrensPoster.png en:United States fi:Amerikan Yhdsyvallat fr:États-Unis it:Stati Uniti ja:United States pl:Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki pt:Estados Unidos da América ru:Соединённые Штаты Америки uk:Сполучені Штати Америки zh:美国 Kategorie:Nordamerika Kategorie:Vorkriegsländer Kategorie:Enklave Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten